1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive composition for optical members, an optical member including the same, and an optical display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and polarizing plates attached to both surfaces of the liquid crystal panel, and each of the polarizing plates include a polarizer and a protective film formed on one or both surfaces of the polarizer to protect the polarizer. The polarizing plate is attached to the liquid crystal panel via an adhesive film for polarizing plates, which is formed of an adhesive composition for polarizing plates.
Generally, the adhesive composition for polarizing plates includes an adhesive resin and a curing agent. An adhesive resin free from a carboxylic acid group can extend the aging duration of the adhesive composition, thereby reducing productivity. However, the adhesive composition including an adhesive resin containing a carboxylic acid group can cause a problem of corrosion or damage to a panel. Recently, application of the adhesive resin free from the carboxylic acid group has expanded in order to prevent corrosion of the panel by an acid. Therefore, there is a need for an adhesive composition that has a short aging duration even without containing the carboxylic acid group. Furthermore, the adhesive composition is required to have good properties in terms of thermal resistance and moist heat resistance in order to prevent deformation of the polarizing plate caused by shrinkage or expansion of the polarizer. On the other hand, upon cutting a stack structure of a polarizing plate/adhesive film/release film using a knife and the like, the adhesive film exhibiting low adhesion to the polarizing plate can be adhered to the knife, thereby deteriorating processability. Moreover, if the adhesive film exhibits lower adhesion to the polarizing plate than to the panel, there can be a problem of reworkability, and bubbles or failure may occur between the polarizing plate and the adhesive film under severe environments.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2008-0094282 A.